Right Under Your Nose
by Lori23
Summary: Couples: Therox, Ivy and David
1. Chapter 1

***This story is by Lori and Lauren.   
  
Sometimes in life you have to let go of something to find what you really want. Ivy and David Hastings had just finished the final preparations for their wedding, 2 weeks away. Ivy finally found true love and she didn't have to hurt anyone in the process. She was know proud of who she was. The one thing she wanted to do was make peace with her children.  
  
With the help of David they were able to convince Ivy's daughters to be in her wedding. The only child that wanted nothing to do with Ivy was Fox. She didn't know how to help him get past the hurt.  
  
David: Sweetheart I think we should talk to Theresa maybe she can get through to Fox since they are such good friends. He trusts her.  
  
Ivy: I hurt Theresa so bad I don't think that she would ever forgive me.  
  
David: If you really want Fox's forgiveness it is worth a true honey.  
  
Ivy: I will email her and give it a try. I need to make peace with her.  
  
Ivy headed upstairs to her room to send Theresa an email.  
  
Theresa,  
  
I know that you will probably want to delete this when you see who it is from. But I wanted to take the time to apologize for all the hurtfull things I have said to you and done to you. I know I can't make up for it but I would like to have the chance to be friends again.  
  
I would be honored if we started this new friendship by you being my maid of honor. We were really close before your relationship with Ethan and I would like to get that relationship back. Give it some thought and get back to me.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Ivy Winthrop  
  
Fox walked in the door of the Lopez Fitzgerald home to find Thersa so they could go to lunch. Every Monday they had lunch together. She was his best friend and he treasured their time together. He headed down the hall to her bedroom and he found her replying to an email from his mother. He slowly crept closer and read over her shoulder. Shaking his head when he realized that Theresa was beleiving his mother. And she had agreed to make me make ammends with his mother.  
  
Theresa looked as if she was deep in thought, "I think I'm getting over him, I mean, I still love him. Part of me always will...I think. I don't really know, I've never really tried to get over. Ethan. Your mother is an inspiration though."  
  
Fox opened her car door and she stepped out, "Oh please, how long did it take Mother to get over Sam? She just apologized to you, and already you're looking up to her! This is abusurd!"  
  
"Hello, Mr. Crane, the usual table?"  
  
Fox nodded but waved the waiter away.  
  
"Yes, but she had the strength to realize her mistakes, not many people can do that Fox. Besides, she finally realized her love for David, and I sincerely think you should try to have some kind of relationship with Ivy!"  
  
"I do have a relationship with Mother, it's just a bad one."  
  
"Will can't you attempt to give her another chance! Please Fox, please be in the wedding."  
  
They were at their table, talking in hushed voices so no one else could hear them, Fox stared into Theresa's warm brown eyes and found it that he couldn't say no to them, but he really didn't want her to know that, "I'll give it some thought."  
  
"Thank you, Fox!" Theresa lept up and gave Fox a hug.  
  
They ate the rest of their lunch talking about L.A. and how much fun they were going to have. Finally being away from Harmony and exploring the world with their closest friends.  
  
Fox: Dylan is meeting up with us in L.A. when we get there.  
  
Theresa: Oh good I finally get to meet him. Is he hot? Maybe he can help me take my mind off of Ethan.  
  
Fox: Don't go getting any ideas in your head. You know all the things that everyone kept saying about me well that is Dylan to a T and he is nothing but a womenizer but he has been a great friend to me.  
  
Theresa: Well we will just have to wait and see now wont we.  
  
Fox: Theresa I am serious.  
  
Theresa: So why dont you tell me who this mystery love of yours is. You know I will find out eventually.  
  
Fox: I'll tell you what if you let it drop I will be in my mom's wedding.  
  
Theresa: Okay you have a deal now let's go see your mom. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
From that point on time just flew by. Of course Ivy was thrilled to know that both Theresa and Fox would be in her wedding, and her fondness for Theresa grew more after realizing it had been her that had pushed Fox to be in it.  
  
Ivy: David sweetheart I wanted to ask your opinion on something. What do you think is going on between Fox and Theresa. I have asked Theresa and she says that she is trying to get over Ethan and that Fox is in love with some mystery girl.  
  
David pondered on her question for a moment.  
  
David: Honestly? I think they'd make a terrific couple, I know they seem to only be friends right now, but who knows what will develop. We didn't get along as well as they did when we first met....under the condidtion that they were.  
  
Ivy blushed ashamed.  
  
David: But, that is all in the past now, and our love will only grow stronger, but back to what you asked me.  
  
He wrapped his arm around her.  
  
David: I think that Theresa would be excellant for Fox, Theresa is such a strong person with all that she has been through. She's just what Fox needs to settle down. Besides Theresa needs Fox to help her to forget about Ethan, she needs Fox to ease that pain, and to help her realize that love, when found with the correct person can be the most wonderful emotion in the world.  
  
Ivy: I believe you are right. Theresa keeps mentioning that mystery girl, I can't help but wonder if Theresa, herself is that mystery girl. Ivy's face was washed over with happiness at the idea.  
  
Ivy: Maybe I'll go drop Theresa a visit.  
  
David: Alright, but if she's not that mystery girl and Theresa has fallen in love with Fox we'll have a situation on our hands.  
  
Ivy waved David's warning away.  
  
Ivy: This is going to be perfect! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Theresa sat in her room completely confused. Fox came over in a really bad mood. Apparently this mystery girl was interested in someone else and it was really upsetting Fox. She didn't know how to help him but it hurt her to see him in all this pain. Whitney told her that it was because Theresa was developing feelings for Fox. But Theresa dismissed the thought telling Whitney that he was in love with someone else.  
  
Theresa grabbed the picture of her, Fox, and Little Ethan at the park. They had ran into Pilar and she had insisted that she get a picture of the touching little scene. Theresa laughed at the look on his face. Fox had that smirk on his face that could make any woman fall at his knees. Theresa was in such a daze that she didn't hear Ivy come in.  
  
Ivy: What are you looking at Theresa?  
  
Theresa: Oh nothing.  
  
Ivy: Well it must be something to have you staring off into space with stars in your eyes.  
  
Ivy grabbed the picture out of Theresa's hands. And she smirked when she saw who else was in that picture. She knew that this would be a lot easier than she thought she was going to help her son find love.  
  
Theresa: Well I see where he gets his smirk from.  
  
Ivy: Haha. God knows he didn't get his looks from Julian. Anyways sweetie we need to talk. I want to talk to you about this mystery girl that Fox has fallen for.  
  
Ivy felt horrible for putting that frown on Theresa's face.  
  
Theresa moved away from Ivy so she wouldn't see the frown she just couldn't seem to erase. She found it so hard to admit to herself that she might feel something for Fox.  
  
Ivy: Theresa? Are you alright?  
  
Theresa: Yes, I'm just a little dazed that's all.  
  
Ivy moved closer to Theresa.  
  
Ivy: Listen honey, I have this theory swirling around in my brain about this girl.  
  
Theresa both wanted to listen and not to.  
  
Ivy: I think that girl....might be you.  
  
Theresa's heart started pumping, she could hear it in her ears and she couldn't help but feeling a bit..giddy. She slowly turned towards Ivy,  
  
Theresa: What would make you think that?  
  
Ivy: I know it may not seem like it, but I would like to think that I know my son, because he feels and loves....and his actions remind me of how I started acting towards David when I began realizing how I felt about him.  
  
Theresa began picking at the nail polish on her nails.  
  
Theresa: What...if he doesn't feel that way about me.  
  
Ivy smiled.  
  
Ivy: You have yet to tell me that you don't have feelings towards Fox.  
  
Theresa: I'm considering it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Ivy: Well sweetheart there is one of two things that can happen. We can be wrong and you might not be the mystery girl which is highly unlikely. Or you can knock him off his feet at the wedding in 2 days. Speaking of which I have so much to go do.  
  
Theresa: Thanks for the talk it gave me a lot to think about. Let's get to work on the final preparations for your perfect day.  
  
The next 2 days came in a blur. Theresa had finished all her packing for LA she was ready to move into her new room. But she was considering renting her own apartment. She didn't know if she should live in the same house with her feelings for Fox growing. She was so nervous about the wedding she didn't know what the big deal was.  
  
She was walking up with Ethan and she finally had the closure she needed. She felt no feelings besides friendship for Ethan. However she was glad to not be with Fox she just wasn't ready to face what Ivy thought was going on between the two of them.  
  
Fox was sitting in a pew in the church watching people file in. It was almost time for them to stand up front and let the ceremony begin. His mother was finally going to be happy and she deserved this chance to be happy. He straighten his tie and went to knock on the door to see if his mother was ready.  
  
Fox knocked on Ivy's door and Theresa decided to answer it just in case it was David. She didn't want any bad luck runing this day for Ivy.  
  
Theresa: Who is it?  
  
Fox: Hey stranger is my mom ready?  
  
There was no answer from Theresa. She suddenly didn't feel like her hair or makeup looked right so she hid in the bathroom while Ivy talked to Fox.  
  
Fox: Hey why are you alone. I thought I just heard Theresa.  
  
Ivy: Oh she was and she is finishing getting ready. Son whatever is going on between you two please don't hurt her,  
  
Fox was completely confused as to what his mother meant by that comment.  
  
Fox decided to turn away.  
  
Fox: So, are you ready?  
  
Ivy: Strike up the band!  
  
Her face was glowing with this radiant smile that made Fox just want to hug her. Going with his feelings he enveloped his mother in a hug.  
  
Ivy: Fox, I love you.  
  
Fox stepped back to take his mother's expression in, seeing nothing false in it he decided to do something very un-like Fox.  
  
Fox: I....I love you too, Mother.  
  
A tear dripped from Ivy's eye and her heart swelled with happiness.  
  
Fox: Don't ruin your mascara now, Mother.  
  
He handed her a tissue and walked briskly out of the door.  
  
Theresa came back in.  
  
Theresa: How wonderful. You and Fox have finally, offically made up.  
  
Ivy: I hope so Theresa, now, I just need a few more minutes and I'll be down, why don't you go tell Fox how you feel?  
  
Theresa's heart sped up again.  
  
Theresa: I think I will.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Theresa headed to take her place in line waiting for Ivy to be ready to walk down the ishle. Ivy had asked a very awkward favor from Sam. She wanted him to walk her down the ishle and give her away. It was her way of saying I am letting go of that part of my life. Sam was standing at the back waiting for Ivy.  
  
The processional began. The groomsmen were meeting the women halfway and walking them down the ishle. First came Fox's sister Amanda she meet John halfway down and headed towards her new step father. Then came Melody, Fox's other sister, Fox headed half way to meet her. Then it was time for the flower girl. Luis and Sheridan's little girl Alexia walked down with her twin brother Alexander. Theresa headed to the halfway mark to meet Ethan. As a maid of honor she was to walk with the best man. She took Ethan's arm and saw the admiring look that Fox was giving her.  
  
Theresa: Well maybe Ivy is right.  
  
She felt a little leap of faith raise into her chest, Ethan looked down at her.  
  
Ethan: You seem very happy.  
  
Theresa: It's a wedding, how can I not be happy?  
  
Ethan: True.  
  
They took their spots and the music started playing.  
  
Ivy came down the aisle looking picture perfect in her peach wedding gown. The bodice was sleeveless and tight, and the gown poofed around her. She held a dozen peach roses in her hands that matched her dress perfectly.  
  
The I do's passed quickly, Theresa was having a hard time concentrating on the wedding, all her thoughts seemed to be on Fox.  
  
The reception came and David and Ivy had the first dance, then she asked the Maid of Honor and Best Man to dance.  
  
Theresa hesitantly agreed, her anxciousness of telling Fox eating away at her. Gracefully they danced to the song, smiling and talking softly to one another.  
  
Fox looked on with this burning jealousy creeping up in him. He sneered at their happiness and sped out of the reception, the anger knawing away at him.  
  
The song ended and Theresa and Ethan said their goodbyes. Theresa made a beeline for Ivy when she couldn't spot Fox.  
  
Theresa: Did you see where Fox went?  
  
Ivy: I think he was upset when he saw you dancing with Ethan, he went outside, go after him Theresa, tell him out you feel.  
  
Theresa flashed her lovely smile and took off after Fox. She stepped down a few steps and she saw Fox on his cell, talking to someone. Not wanting to disrupt him she waited quietly, he didn't see her.  
  
Fox: Yeah Dylan, L.A. is going to change it all, Whitney will finally realize that she loves me, and not Chad. Then she'll know of my love for her and we can be together.  
  
Theresa felt her heart snap, she wasn't the mystery girl, how foolish was it that she had even thought so. Tears slid down her face as she fled from the scene without a word to anyone. She headed home to unpack, she no longer felt any yearning to go to L.A, she decided she would rather spend the rest of her life in her room pining away. Then her mind switched to her sister Paloma.  
  
Theresa: Maybe I'll go see her for a bit, and see what she thinks.  
  
Theresa left Fox to continue his conversation on the phone without any indication that she had been there.  
  
Fox: But there is one problem with my feelings for Whitney.  
  
Dylan: What's that?  
  
Fox: I think I have feelings for Theresa. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Dylan: Fox you can't be in love with both of them. You can't love either one of them if you have feelings for both of them. All I know is you better figure it out before someone gets hurt.  
  
Theresa made it home in record time leaving her mom a note on her dresser and swearing her to secrecy. She grabbed her suitcase and headed to the airport. She felt horrible for running out on Ivy's reception but she decided that she would write her an email or letter from the plane. She needed to escape.  
  
The hearache was just to much. At least Ethan hadn'tfell in love with her best friend. She couldn't believe the irony. She fell for 2 brothers only to have them to break her heart.  
  
Theresa: Maybe Luis was right. I need to stay away from all the Crane men. All they do is hurt me.  
  
Theresa hopped a plane to New York to see Paloma and escape the nightmare she was currently trapped in. Fate is sure cruel. Man of your dreams falls in love with your best friend.  
  
Fox finished his conversation with Dylan and he was completely confused. He saw his mother dancing with Ethan and he scanned the room for Theresa. He hadn't seen her since the dance she shared with Ethan. When the song ended Ivy came over and reached her arms out to her baby boy. Hoping that he wasn't as dumb as he was acting. She hadn't seen Theresa in an hour and she didn't understand what was going on.  
  
Theresa stepped onto the plane with Little Ethan thinking back to the life she was giving up. But to her the only good thing to come out of her stay in Harmony was Little Ethan the light of her life. She craddled her son in her arms as the plane took off. Back at the reception Ivy started demanding answers from her son.  
  
Ivy: Where is Theresa? David wanted to dance with her.  
  
Fox: Haven't seen her since she danced with Ethan.  
  
Ivy: You had to of seen her she went outside looking for you.  
  
Fox: Well she never found me.  
  
Ivy: Son search inside your heart and figure out what you really want. You leave in a day know what you want when you go.  
  
Fox: Thanks mom I don't feel so hot I am headed to bed. Fox headed upstairs to try to clear his mind. Dylan is right how can I have feelings for both of them. Fox fell into a fitfull sleep dreaming of Whitney and Theresa.  
  
The next morning Theresa woke up on Paloma's couch to have her older sister glaring at her demanding answers. Theresa just groaned and rolled back over trying to get some sleep. Paloma decided that there was only way to get answers from her sister and that was threatening to call Momma.  
  
Back in Harmony today was the day that Whitney, Chad, and Fox were headed to L.A. They all arrived at the airport 30 mintues early as they had planned but there was no Theresa. They waited and waited but still no Theresa. 5 minutes to boarding they didn't know what to do. They had to get on that flight. Whitney was crying, sad that her best friend was not going with her. But Fox was confused she was so happy about this trip. He decided that he would stay back and look for  
  
Theresa that was until he heard that angelic voice.  
  
Whitney: Come on Fox before we miss the plane. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Fox scratched his head, unsure of what to do, but in the end he decided to go with them. Theresa could always follow later, he could sent the Crane jet back to pick her up. Inside though, the ache of not having Theresa with him was becoming quickly unbearable. He decided that when he was able to settle himself in the jet that he would call Theresa's house asking her mother for any answer. In the mean time though, he had a plane to settle into, he followed Chad and Whitney into the jet his thoughts of Theresa filling his head.  
  
Theresa sat on her sister's couch staring out the window, her labtop sitting on her lap, the same one Ivy had given her....Ivy. She never explained herself, and she was sure that Ivy would be worrying about her. She decided to write Ivy an email.  
  
Ivy,  
  
Word cannot express how sorry I am for leaving your reception, but I could not bare to be there any longer. When I went outside to tell Fox how I felt...I overheard him talking on the phone.  
  
He was talking to Dylan and I didn't want to interupt him, so I waited while he spoke. He was talking about his mystery girl. She's no longer a mystery though. She happens to be Whitney...not me.  
  
I'm sorry, it's so hard to say...I can't help but cry when I think about it. I don't mean to, but I felt so hopeful that him and I...would finally find happiness in each other.  
  
Foolish, huh? And I thought that naive little girl died long ago. I guess I was wrong.  
  
Please don't tell Fox, or anyone else for that matter. I have decided to go to my sister's Paloma's, she has this little place, and I just need to go away for a bit.  
  
Rest, yes, rest sounds really good right about now. In fact that's fully what I intend on doing. Perhaps I'll be able to get my mind off of...him.  
  
Heartbroken again,  
  
Theresa.  
  
Theresa clicked send and sat against the couch, the tears freely falling again. Paloma was in the kitchen cooking breakfast for them. She had understood when Theresa explained. She wanted to be there for her sister to help mend her broken heart.  
  
Theresa thought she'd be mad at Fox, but she found she wasn't, not in the least. It wasn't like he had led her on, he just didn't feel the same way she did for him. She couldn't help but have a flair of jealousy for Whitney though, not only did she have the love of her life, she also had Fox's heart.... Theresa's thoughts stumbled off.  
  
Chad was Whitney's true love...then maybe Fox would realize this...  
  
Wrong...it took her so long to realize the truth about Ethan....who knew when it would take Fox. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Fox was getting frustrated he tried Theresa's cell for the 10th time and still no answer. He called her house and no one was there. Finally not knowing who else to call he decided to call him mom and see what she knew. But first he wanted to call Dylan and get his input. But he was out of luck Dylan wasn't home either.  
  
Fox: DAMN IT!! Where is she?  
  
Ivy woke from a fitful sleep. Her wedding night was wonderful but she was upset that Theresa just left her party without saying goodbye. She decided to check her cell phone and email for messages from Theresa. No messages on the phone so she flipped on her computer and heard "you've got mail." Ivy hurried and opened the email just as her phone rang.  
  
Ivy: Damn it, David answer that.  
  
David: It's Fox.  
  
Ivy: Tell him to call back in 15 minutes.  
  
Ivy opened the email and tears of guilt started to fall down her face when she realized just how wrong her and David had been. Theresa was right it really wasn't her. But she didn't understand all the signs her son was giving Theresa. She let David read the email and they decided to write her back to try to help ease the pain.  
  
Theresa,  
  
I am so sorry for pushing you to tell Fox how you felt. I know somewhere in his thick skull he does know how much he cares about you. He is just amazed by Whitney even though she doesn't hold a candle to you. I won't say anything to Fox or to anyone else. But please come home I want to talk to you in person.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Ivy Hastings  
  
Fox waited about 5 minutes and called his mom back. He wanted to know what was going on with Theresa he was starting to get worried. He dialed the number again and this time he reached his mother.  
  
Ivy: Hello?  
  
Her voice was cold and icy.  
  
Fox: I guess the wedding night wasn't as splendid as you thought it would be.  
  
Ivy: No, that was quite wonderful, it was my morning suprise that wasn't as pleasant.  
  
Fox: What would that be Mother?  
  
Ivy: An e-mail from Theresa.  
  
Fox's voice became urgent. Fox: You know where she is?!  
  
Ivy: Yes, I know where she is and what does it matter to you?!  
  
Fox: she was suppose to come to L.A. with us today! Do you know how upset Whitne-  
  
Ivy: So now everything is about Whitney, huh?  
  
Fox: Mother, what are you talking about!?  
  
Ivy was getting frustated. Ivy: She's your little mystery girl! God, do you think I'm a fool?  
  
Fox's eyes nearly fell out. Fox: How do you know about that?!  
  
Ivy: Why do you think Theresa isn't there with you, Fox? Think about it, use your brain for a tiny bit, she likes you. She overheard you talking to someone over the phone, and found out who the mystery girl was. Don't you think it killed her...she thought it was herself.  
  
Fox: Where did she get that idea?!  
  
Ivy: From your actions!!!....and me.  
  
Fox: YOU?! I...I don't understand..just tell me where Theresa is so I can fix this.  
  
Ivy: Fix what? Theresa is mending a broken heart, you love Whitney, not Theresa, why should it matter?  
  
Fox: Because...because...she's my best friend! She was the only one who would befriend me when I came to Harmony and I don't want to hurt her.  
  
Ivy: Are you sure that's the only reason, because if it is...I don't know if it's good enough to even help her.  
  
Fox: Mother, don't push me please, maybe I do sort of like her, I don't...know.  
  
Ivy: AH HAH! I knew there was something between you two! She promised me not to tell you, but if it's because you like her, I'll tell you..she's at her sister's house. Now I must go, I'm busy with.....breakfast.  
  
Fox laughed as he hung up knowing full and well hat 'breakfast' was. Now to get ahold of Theresa. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Theresa decided to head back home she was miserable at Paloma's. She loved her sister to death but she could drive a person insane. She grabbed her stuff and Little Ethan. She decided being close to her momma and Ivy would help the most. She headed on a plane and was scheduled to arrive in Harmony in an hour.  
  
Her thoughts drifted to Fox when her cell phone rang. She looked down it was Whitney. She felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach and knocked the wind out of her.  
  
How was she suppossed to talk to Whitney with everything that is going on.  
  
Theresa: Hello.  
  
Whitney: Where are you?  
  
Theresa: Don't worry about it Whitney I decided there was nothing for me in L.A.  
  
Whitney: But what about me.  
  
Theresa: Don't you have enough.  
  
Whitney: What are you talking about.  
  
Fox heard Whitney on the phone and went to see who it was. He heard her say Theresa and motioned for her to hand him the phone. She held her hand up to him and told him to wait.  
  
Theresa: Chad just wasn't enough was he. Maybe Simone was right.  
  
Whitney: Theresa why are you so upset?  
  
Theresa: You know what Whitney you can have L.A., you can have Chad, and most importantly I hope you enjoy Fox.  
  
Whitney handed Fox the phone and he heard the dial tone in his ear. He turned to Whitney looking for answers.  
  
Whitney didn't know what to tell Fox, but she attempted to tell him the conversation that she just had with Theresa.  
  
Whitney: I called her, you know, to see what was up but she seemed really upset. She said that I had enough, Chad and you...I just don't understand. Then I asked why she wouldn't come to L.A. with me, and she said I could have L.A, I could have Chad, and most importantly you, Fox. Do you understand it at all?  
  
Fox couldn't think. He didn't know what to do...or maybe he did.  
  
He dialed Theresa's phone number but couldn't reach her..she had shut her cell off. So he decided to e-mail her.  
  
Theresa,  
  
If only I had known how you felt. Theresa, please please forgive me. I really need to talk to you, but not through an e-mail, I need to see you. I don't know exactly what I'm going to say, I just need to see you, I need to talk to you, I need to hear your voice. I'm pleading with you when I never beg to anyone.  
  
Please forgive me.  
  
Truly sorry,  
  
Fox.  
  
He sent her the e-mail and waited desperetely for her reply. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Ivy was still upset at her son. She partially blamed herself for her son being afraid of love. He was shipped from boarding school to boarding school and never feeling the love that Ethan was showered with. Looking back on her children's life she realized just how much she was to blame for. Ivy was  
  
headed downstairs for dinner when the door opened and Theresa flew into her arms.  
  
Theresa: Ivy this hurts so bad. I thought losing Ethan hurt but that was nothing compared to the emptiness I feel right now. Not only is there another woman but she is my best friend. Ivy I can't even stand to think of Whitney it makes me hate her.  
  
Ivy: Sweetheart Fox knows.  
  
Theresa: Knows what Ivy.  
  
Ivy: I told him where you were and why.  
  
Theresa: You promised.  
  
Ivy: Listen to me Theresa. If you want to still have a friendship with Whitney you need to sort this thing out with Fox.  
  
Theresa: I need to check my email. I am suppossed to email Paloma and tell her that I made it home alright.  
  
Ivy: Just use the computer in the other room.  
  
Theresa checked her email and saw one from Fox. She was half tempted to just delete it. But her heart got the better of her and she opened it. Tears stung her eyes and she read it. But she knew it was pity. He felt bad for hurting her. Theresa responded.  
  
Fox,  
  
Perhaps if I hadn't talked to your mom then this email would have convinced me that all we needed to do is sit down and talk. I know that your mother told you about me overhearing your conversation with Dylan. And Fox you have every right to feel how you feel about Whitney. But right now I can't be near you or Whitney it hurts too much. Maybe one day we will be friends again.  
  
Theresa  
  
The tears started to pour down as she hit the send button. Ivy had read Fox's email and knew that they were in a long road to finding happiness. Fox was in his stage of obsession like Theresa had been in with Ethan and like Ivy had been with Sam. All Ivy could hope is that his didnt last as long as hers. Ivy decided to try to talk to Theresa in hopes that she can help ease her broken heart. She only hoped that when Fox realizes he is in love with Theresa that it isn't too late.  
  
Whitney was sitting on her bed crying. Theresa had never been that cruel to her ever. And she knew that she didn't really believe that Simone was right. But what had hurt Theresa bad enough for her to lash out at her best friend.  
  
Fox walked over to Whitney and hugged her and told her it was time they had a talk. And then maybe you and Theresa can talk things out. Chad was at work so Fox figured now was the time to lay in all on the line to Whitney. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
Fox: Whit, for a couple months now I've had this serious crush on you, so serious I was sure I was in love with you. That you were the only one for me. I thought I fell in love with you when I heard you singing at the Blue Note, your voice was so magical, and I still think it is. I came to LA to get your love and break up you and Chad.  
  
Fox: I know it was wrong, but I wanted you, and you know what they say, what a Crane wants a Crane gets. But a day before we left, at Mother's wedding I realized I had feelings for Theresa. Still though, I thought I was in love with you. That's when Dylan told me something that hadn't hit me until just a bit ago, He said, "Fox, you're not really in love with either of them, not if you have feelings for both of them." You know, he was right. I just had to figure out which girl I really wanted to go  
  
to. That's basically what I was going to try to do on this trip to LA. Then Theresa didn't show up and my heart shook and felt like it would explode without her.  
  
Fox:I had to find her, and I couldn't reach her on her cell or at her house. So I decided to call Mother. Mother told me that Theresa had over heard me talking to Dylan about my mystery girl, you. Theresa had ran out of the reception and to her sister's house. She also told me that Theresa had feelings for me and that she had thought she was the mystery girl due to my actions and my mother's convincing words. It hit me on the phone that I didn't mind the thought of Theresa being my mystery girl, the thought made me feel light and happy actually. So I feel so gulty about how Theresa is feeling right now, and I want to do is go and comfort her and....Fox trailed off.  
  
Whitney, shocked by what she just heard kept her composue.  
  
Whitney: Go tell her you're in love with her.  
  
Fox: What?! In love, are you insane, I never said that, I said feelings, feelings is not love, it's not in love, it's it's feelings!  
  
Whitney: Your actions describe love, trust me, I know love. I'm in love with someone myself. And I'm glad you told me, because now I can understand what was going through Theresa's head. She didnt't really mean it, she was just hurt, which I can understand, I'd be upset if it had happened to me. So go to her.  
  
Fox: I can't, I don't know where she is. I called Paloma, but Theresa left.  
  
Whitney: She probably went home, you idiot!  
  
Whitney smacked Fox on the head jokingly.  
  
Fox: It wouldn't hurt to try.  
  
Fox lept of the bed and flew out the door not caring if he had his clothes with him or not, he was going home to Harmony, home to Theresa.  
  
Fox never thought that he would get to Harmony fast enough, or to the mansion. He was out of breath when he entered and he searched all over for his mother.  
  
Theresa was headed home from her day of pampering at the spa with Ivy when they made a quick stop at the mall. Where a boy named Jeremy Meadows invited Theresa to dinner at Lobster Shack and the movies. Theresa started to decline when Ivy accepted for her. Theresa was furious with Ivy but didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings.  
  
So they made plans to go to dinner at 60. Theresa went throught the routine of getting ready as if it were a chore. She was miserable all she wanted to do was crawl in bed and be alone but Ivy made dinner plans for her.  
  
Jeremy picked Theresa up at 60 and they had a nice meal at Lobster Shack where Theresa cried her eyes out to Jeremy. She was so upset that they decided to take a walk on the beach instead of seeing a movie. After an hour long talk he walked Theresa to the Crane door and gave her a small hug and she thanked him for being a good listener and a friend.  
  
Theresa walked in the door and headed to the living room to find Ivy. She sat down on the couch and looked up and came face to face with a very upset Fox 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Fox: Where have you been? I have been worried sick.  
  
Theresa: Didn't know that you cared.  
  
Fox: Damn it Theresa you know I care about you.  
  
Theresa: Pity and caring are two completely different feelings Fox. And I don't need your pity. You know the difference between you and Ethan. Ethan never pityed me. Ethan told me the truth that it was over between us and here you are rubbing salt in the wounds by pitying me.  
  
Fox: You think you know me so well. You think you're hurt. You think you are the only one that is hurt in this situation. For 2 months I sat by and watched you pine over by brother. 2 whole months of comforting you and knowing that you will always love him. You think your best friend hurts try your brother. You know what I care about you but you will not use me and as a substitute for Ethan.  
  
Theresa was furious. She was the one that just had her heart broken and he was yelling at her about Ethan. This conversation had nothing to do with Ethan. She just glared at Fox. She was so mad she could kill him.  
  
Fox: See just admit it. I am just your substitute until Ethan comes back.  
  
Theresa lost it. She smacked him in the face as tears poured down her face. She ran out of the room with the tears pouring down. She felt like someone was ripping her heart out. She turned and said one last thing to Fox.  
  
Theresa: I guess we just don't really know each other at all. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Fox slouched down in the chair. His eye was killing me. She had hit him hard and he knew he probably deserved it. He didn't know why he had to get her so upset. He knew that he should follow after her and beg for forgiveness but his pride had been hurt and he didnt know what to say.  
  
Theresa ran straight into Ivy's room hoping to find Ivy and get comfort from her. David was sitting on the bed watching TV when a tear stained Theresa barged in.  
  
David: Sweetie what's the matter?  
  
Theresa: I need to talk to Ivy.  
  
David: She ran to the store come talk to me in the den.  
  
They headed down the hall to the den and settled on a couch. Theresa curled in a ball and David hugged her hoping to make her feel a little bit better.  
  
David: Sweetie tell me what is going on.  
  
As Theresa shared her story with David, Ivy had came back home and found her very confused son sitting on the couch with a heartbroken look on his face. As she got closer she saw his swollen shut eye and ran to get him some ice. Being a concerned mother she rushed over to find out what happened. After hearing the conversation she was half tempted to give him another black eye.  
  
Ivy: Damn it Fox this is why I told her to go on a date. I wanted her to have a good time. Get away from the pain.  
  
Fox: So that damn date was your idea. Geez thanks a lot mother. You push me to realize that I have feelings for her but you set her up on a date the same DAMN day.  
  
Ivy: Do you love her?  
  
Fox: When I am not with her I miss her. When she crys it rips my heart to pieces. I think I am in love with her mother but I want to try a relationship with her before I profess my love to her. I don't want to ever hurt her the way that Ethan did.  
  
Theresa and David had came down the stairs to look for Ivy when they heard the conversation. Theresa braced herself on the railing when she heard Fox say that he had feelings for her. David nugged her telling her to go to him. All she could do is close her eyes and respond to the conversation.  
  
Theresa: Fox. Can we talk? Alone.  
  
Fox spun his head around and the sight before him broke his heart Theresa was in a pair of his sweat paints and his t-shirt. Her tear stained face made him feel horrible. He walked over to her and grabbed her into a hug hoping to work things out between the two of them. David and Ivy decided to give them some time alone.  
  
They were about to leave when Ethan walked in.  
  
Ethan: Get your DAMN hands off of her.  
  
Fox was furious. He was not going to let Saint Ethan ruin his chance of making things right with Theresa. He started to respond when Theresa spoke up.  
  
Theresa: Ethan mind your own business. You have no say in who does and doesn't touch me.  
  
Ethan: So found the closest thing to me. Fox she will never love you how she loved me. You will always be second best to Theresa and mother.  
  
Ivy couldn't believe the selfish son she had raised. Ethan had crossed the line she smacked her son across the face and was about to teach him a thing or two about life.  
  
Ivy: Don't you dare do this Ethan. Go home to your wife. And don't you dare tell your brother that he is second rate to me. I love all my children equally.  
  
Theresa: Ivy he isn't worth it. Get out Ethan. Stay away from me and the people I care about. I NEVER loved you, hell now I can't even believe I ever cared about you. I was obsessed with the thought of you. But right now the thought of you makes me sick. GET OUT!!!  
  
Ethan: No you get out. I live here.  
  
Fox: Wrong again. See you aren't a Crane. When Father and Eve went away to escape from their problems, Allistar gave the home to me. If anyone is leaving, it will be you and it is long over do. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
"So that is how it is going to be. Mother you can't just let Fox kick me out of the house I have lived in my whole life. Where has he been the past 5 years? Who has seen you through the good and bad times? Mother this isn't fair you can't let him do this to me. First Theresa takes the Crane name away from me and now Fox is kicking me out of the house."  
  
"Oh, Ethan shut up! How did I ever raise such a whiny selfish child. Ethan you are 26 years old it is time for you to move out and move on with your life. You want to sit here and control Theresa's life while you are married with a child on the way. I know you didnt have the best example of how to treat your family but you can't do this to Gwen."  
  
"Ethan, your mother is right. It is time for you to move on. I don't love you anymore Ethan. Do you hear me, I don't love you anymore. To be honest I really don't even like you anymore."  
  
"My mind is made up. I want you out by this weekend. You have 3 days to get out or I will throw your stuff on the lawn. Ethan it is time you and Gwen start a life on your own away from Theresa."  
  
"What's the matter Fox, afraid Theresa isn't over me yet. Afraid of a little healthy competition."  
  
"Okay fine if you want to be an ass so can I. I want your stuff out of my house tonight. Do you understand me? I don't care where you go and how impossible it will be to find somewhere to live. But I want you out. Theresa come on let's continue our conversation in privacy. And when we get back Ethan I expect you to be gone. Mother will you make sure he gets out?"  
  
"Sure Fox, me and David will help him move out."  
  
"Ethan, I wish you and Gwen all the happiness in the world but please Ethan accept that I am over you and that I want to find happiness with someone else. If you ever cared about me at least give me that."  
  
"I will never let you and Fox be together. Do you hear me never! I will go to Luis he will support me on this. This isn't over Fox you may have won this round but you haven't heard the end of it."  
  
"Damn it Ethan. You promised me that you were over here. How could you do this to me. I am through Ethan I warned you. Damn you Ethan Winthrop! Damn you to hell."  
  
"Gwen honey you don't mean that. What are you doing home, I thought you had an appointment."  
  
"Don't honey me. I said that I hate you Ethan. I hate you."  
  
Fox and Theresa slowly headed out the door to leave Ethan and Gwen to their argument. They walked in silence to the gazebo to sit down and talk about everything that has been going on between them.  
  
"Theresa I am so sorry for my brother. He always upsets you. And most of all I am so sorry for hurting you. I didnt' have any idea how you felt about me. Can we try again please?"  
  
"Fox do you still have feelings for Whitney? I can't be with someone who is unsure of their feelings for me. I want you to go to LA and come back when you know that you are over Whitney. I will be waiting."  
  
Theresa headed back to the cottage to visit Sheridan and Luis. Theresa had hoped that Fox would follow her and tell her that he didn't have feelings for Whitney but instead he just sat there watching her walk away. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Fox didn't know what to do. He knows he really cares about Theresa, but does he still have feelings for Whiteny too? Fox decided to go after Theresa and pray that he truly is over Whitney.  
  
Sheridan opened the door to a heartbroken Theresa. She helped Theresa to the couch and held her while she cried her eyes out. Theresa turned to Sheridan and with a shaky voice told her what was going on.l  
  
"Oh Sheridan he just let me walk away. I can't believe that I actually thought he loved me."  
  
"Okay Theresa I missed something what did you say to him that has you so upset."  
  
"I told Fox that if he still had any feelings for Whitney to go to LA and to come back when he knew for sure he was over her. And he just sat there in silence and watched me walk away. Oh god it hurts Sheridan I feel like someone has ripped my heart out. Do you care if I stay here tonight. I don't feel like answering a million questions from my mom."  
  
"Sure sweetie why don't you lie down in the guest room and I will make you some tea to calm your nerves." Sheridan helped Theresa into the bed and turned the lights out hoping that a little rest might help calm Theresa down. She hated to see her sister in law in anymore pain. Theresa deserved to be happy and so does Fox. So why did he let her walk away. What is wrong with him. Sheridan walked back in the room to see that Theresa was finally asleep the tears had finally stopped. Just as she was closing the door the doorbell rang. She opened the door to a very confused Fox.  
  
"Is Theresa here? I need to talk to her."  
  
"I think you have caused enough damage tonight Fox. Just go home."  
  
"Come on Sheridan is she here or not. Please let me talk to her."  
  
"Fox go home. Leave her alone. Let her heal. All you will do tonight is make it worse. Let her get some rest and talk to her tomorrow."  
  
"Fine you know what Sheridan I am coming in I don't care what you think is best." Fox walked into the cottage and went to the guest room. Fox saw Theresa sitting up in the bed with tears down her face. He headed over to here to wrap his arms around her and comfort her. But she jumped out of the bed and ran to Sheridan's waiting arms.  
  
"Get out Fox. Just please get out. Leave me alone. I can't do this anymore. Just leave."  
  
"But Theresa we need to talk."  
  
"Fox just get out!" Theresa slid down to the floor in a fit of tears. Sheridan sat down next to her and tried her best to calm her down. "Fox just please give her some time. You can try again tomorrow. She is hurting too much right now. Please if you cared about her you would go like she asked you to."  
  
"If you are sure this is what you want me to do Theresa."  
  
"I said to get out Fox, just leave me alone."  
  
Fox walked out of the cottage with tears streaming down his face as he realized that he was losing his best friend. Fox entered the Crane mansion to see his mother and David talking in the living room. He tried to get upstairs without his mother seeing him.  
  
"Fox sweetheart where's Theresa?" Ivy walked to her son and worry swept over her when she saw the tears in Fox's eyes. "What happened Fox. Come on let's sit down and talk about it."  
  
"Mom she hates me and I don't blame her. What is wrong with me mom I just let her walk away from me. I think I just broke her heart. If you could have seen how upset she was. Watching her was like have someone stick a knife through my heart. Why couldn't I just say I don't have feelings for Whitney. Why couldn't I just tell her that I love her."  
  
"Sweetie it can't be that bad. Where is she I will go talk to her."  
  
"She is at the cottage and mom she wants nothing to do with me and she told me to get out. I don't know if you going over there is such a good idea."  
  
Ivy hugged her son and walked out the door and headed towards the cottage to try and help ease Theresa's pain and make her understand that it was her fault that Fox is afraid of love. Sheridan opened the door to the cottage and made her and Ivy some tea.  
  
"Ivy I don't want you to wake her. She was so upset that she made herself sick. She finally feel back asleep. You are welcome to wait for her to wake up but please don't wake her she has had a rough day."  
  
"What exactly happened?"  
  
"She asked Fox if he still had feelings for Whitney and she told him if he does to go to LA and figure it out before he started dating her. Well Fox never responded so Theresa assumed he has feelings for Whitney and walked off heartbroken. Now I am not an idiot I know Fox loves her. You can see it in his eyes, but he is afraid. I think he is afraid of losing her. She is the one person in his life that has never judged him she has always cared about him unconditionally."  
  
"Well Sheridan call me when she wakes up I am going to go try to talk this through with Fox so he truly knows what he wants when she is ready to talk to her. It is time the misunderstandings stop and they just sit down and talk this out."  
  
Ivy was about to leave when there was a knock on the door. Hoping that it was Fox she opened the door to a very excited Ethan. "Sheridan where is Theresa. I hear that her and Fox are over and I wanted to come see if she is alright."  
  
"Damn it Ethan just go away. She doesn't love you. Why can't you just move on."  
  
"Don't worry about it Sheridan I will make sure he gets off our property. You listen to me Ethan. If you don't leave her alone I swear I will hunt you down and deal with you myself. You will not cause her anymore pain. Ethan go home to your wife." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Ethan just glared at his mother. He hated this new side of her, ever since she married David she acted completly different. To think that she was actually being nice to the children she shared with Julian. He hated that Fox was now her top priority, what happened to the day when she ignored Fox and praised him.  
  
"Mother don't sit here and tell me what to do. I am not a two year old and I have every right to be worried about Theresa. I am her friend and I want to help her through this."  
  
"Ethan what part of Theresa telling you to stay out of her life did you not understand. She has tried to make you understand that it is over between you two. Do you think that she would be this upset over Fox if she still has any feelings for you. Take it as a hint son, and go home to your wife. You may be kicking yourself for not choosing Theresa, but it was your choice and now you have to leave with the consequences."  
  
"Come on mother. You are telling me to be loyal to my marriage look at the prime example I had growing up. You threw yourself at my father day in and day out. And why do you think I married Gwen. I did what you taught us and that was to do what our families want. You wanted me to marry Gwen so I did. So now I have to live in a loveless marriage like you did."  
  
"Ethan if you don't love Gwen then that is something you two need to work out, but Theresa is not a part of your life anymore. You owe it to her to stay out of her life. And if you truly don't love Gwen then you need to be honest to her. So your children don't grow up watching their parents fight everyday. Learn from my mistakes Ethan."  
  
"Mother you are still making mistakes. You are choosing Fox over me. And you know what mother, it is going to cost you a son. If you keep encouraging this relationship between Fox and Theresa while you know how I feel about her; then you are dead to me mother."  
  
"Ethan you will not threatened me. If that is how you feel than that breaks my heart, but I will not stand in the way of your brother's happiness for you. I won't do it."  
  
"Fine Ivy. Then consider yourself to only have one son. I hate you mother."  
  
Ethan stormed out of the cottage and Ivy turned to Sheridan in tears. She couldn't believe Ethan had said that to her. Theresa had stood by her door listening to the whole conversation and decided to help comfort Ivy. Theresa picked up the phone and called the mansion hoping to reach David, but she wasn't so lucky, Fox answered the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Fox. Look I didn't call to talk to you. But you will have to do. Ethan came to the cottage and said some pretty horrible things to your mother. He basically told her that if she supports you dating me that she is dead to him. Well she refused to stand in the way and Ethan told her she only has one son now."  
  
"That bastard. I am going to kill him."  
  
"Just come be here for your mother. We can put our differences aside to help her through this, but we will not be doing anything but comforting your mother. Is David home?"  
  
"He is in the shower. We will be over there as soon as he gets dressed. Thanks for calling. At least you are talking to me."  
  
"For your mother's sake. That is all this is Fox."  
  
Fox hung up the phone and ran down to get David out of his room. He saw David headed out the bedroom door so he ran and relayed the conversation to David and they headed down to the cottage to comfort Ivy.  
  
Theresa hung up the phone and headed in the living room to talk to Ivy. She immediately wrapped Ivy into a hug and they both broke into tears.  
  
"I am sorry so Ivy. This is all my fault. Ethan is right I never should have fell for his brother. It isn't right. This could have all been avoided. The answer to this is for me and Fox to just stay away from each other. I need to just let go." 


	17. Chapter 17

Theresa and Ivy sat on the bed arms wrapped around each other in comfort.  
  
"I really hate love, Ivy. I use to think that it was so worth it, that it was worth the fight, but anymore...it's only pain." Ivy stared at Theresa in shock, "Don't you ever say that, Theresa. You, above anyone, know how much you have to sacrifice for love. You can't let-" Pounding was heard at the front door.  
  
"That'll be Fox," Theresa started wiping away her tears, "I don't really want to see him right now, so I think I'll collect my things and go."  
  
Ivy grasped Theresa's hand, "No! Please don't leave, I need you both right now." Theresa looked down at Ivy, Ivy's face was pleading up at her, she signed, "All right, I'll face him."  
  
They listened as two sets of footsteps thudded up the stairs, "David must be with him, he's such a sweetheart." Ivy's head turn towards the door.  
  
The doorknob twisted open and Theresa heart lurched forward as Fox walked in. 'Oh God, what am I doing, why can't I just leave. I don't think I can stand this.' Theresa sat back down on the bed and stared at her hands.  
  
Fox looked from his mother back to Theresa, he didn't know which one to go to first, fortunately David helped him by going straight to Ivy. "Theresa," slowly he made his way towards her, Theresa turned her head the other way.  
  
"Theresa, please...let me talk to you." He watched as her hands shook, a tear fell upon her hand and slid down towards her thumb.  
  
She turned to Ivy and whispered, voice choked with tears, "I'm sorry Ivy, I- I can't take this."  
  
Before Fox could react Theresa rushed from the room the door slamming behind her, shaking himself from his frozen stance Fox moved towards the door. "Fox, no." Ivy ordered with strong determination. "She can't see you right now, she needs time, you don't know how hurt she is." Fox took another step towards the door and David stood up, "Fox, no, I'll go, you stay with your mother." Fox looked at David, "Please, make sure she's alright. I hate seeing her in this pain."  
  
"Don't worry." the door clicked behind him. "But I do." Fox whispered softly.  
  
"Fox," Ivy reached her hand out so he would take it. Hesitantly he grasped her hand and joined her on the bed. "She's hurting right now. She was willing to give you her heart and, well, it wasn't accepted how it should have been."  
  
"But Mother-"  
  
"No, just listen. I know how much unrequited love hurts. I've been feeling it years upon years until David came into my life. I never knew I would find happiness with him, it bewilders me that I have. Whitney is your unrequited love, haven't you realized that yet?" Ivy's grip tightened in a loving gesture, "Theresa just needs a bit more time."  
  
Fox's face scrunched up, "Time! Time! That's what everyone says, she just needs more time, I can't wait anymore, I want to pull her in my arms, I want to tell her how much I love her, I want to be with her!"  
  
"And Whitney?"  
  
"What about Whitney?" Fox looked confused.  
  
Ivy smiled, "Fox, now you know."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"That you're in love with Theresa, your feelings for Whitney are gone." Fox's eyes widened in the realization, he hadn't even thought about Whitney while Theresa ached in pain. "You're right..."  
  
"A mother always is." 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
David raced down the stairs after Theresa, "Theresa! Honey! Wait up, please!"  
  
Theresa paused but didn't turn. Theresa started to run again. Afraid of what she would say, afraid of what would happen if she let it all out.  
  
David finally caught up with Theresa and wrapped her into a hug. "Theresa you can't keep running from this. If nothing else you and Fox with lose your friendship. Don't you think that you two should sort this out once and for all.  
  
"David how many times do I have to let him stomp on my heart? How many times do I have to hear him say he loves me but not really mean it? I refuse to live the life that Ivy had to live all those years. I will not pin over a man that never loved me. I want someone to love me completely just like you love Ivy  
  
Theresa started shaking and the tears started pouring down again, her facade of strength crumbled, "I really thought it was. I didn't have a doubt. Not until this whole Whitney thing came into play. I don't know what to do, what to believe."  
  
David just held onto her tightly, "You know you're going to have to speak with him." Theresa's eyes widened, I don't want to. I can't, I thought I was going to die with him in that room, and we didn't even have a conversation."  
  
"I know sweetie, but this is killing you, I know how much he really means to you, I know how much you mean to him. He seems like he's lost part of himself."  
  
"He's lost part of himself?! Well isn't that lovely, David, don't you think I've lost part of myself too?" David didn't take what she said to offense, "Theresa, that's not what I mean, I'm just trying to tell you, he's hurt, why don't you just listen to him. If you want to say something you can, but just...listen." Theresa looked into David's eyes and could see him pleading with her, "Alright, but if I come out of there heartbroken once again, I give up on love, no longer will I be love's bitch." David kissed Theresa on the cheek and released her from the embrace.  
  
"Now?" Theresa looked up the stairs towards Ivy's bedroom, it seemed a mile away.  
  
"No time like the present."  
  
She nodded and her hand slid onto the railing as step by step she made her way up the stairway. Her heart thudded in her chest, she exhaled through her mouth as she reached the top steps. She could hear muffled voices in the bedroom.  
  
"Go on." David urged behind her.  
  
Her hand reached out towards the door and she turned it open. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
Fox heard the door click open, his heart leapt. He watched as Theresa's tennis shoe came into view, than her legs, more and more until finally he could see all of Theresa standing before him. Heart in his throat he stood up, "You came back!"  
  
"We need to talk, Fox." Her voice was soft yet stern.  
  
"Right, right!" His head jerked left to right to find a place where the two could go for privacy.  
  
Ivy patted her son gently, "Don't worry about it, I'll leave. Remember what we talked about, son." She made her way towards the door pausing to rest her hand on Theresa's shoulder, "Just listen to him, sweetie."  
  
With that the two were alone. Fox inhaled, "Okay, where to begin..."  
  
Theresa fumbled the ring her mother had given her for Christmas, "With whatever is on your mind."  
  
"I was afraid," It came out in such a rush Theresa almost hadn't caught it.  
  
"Afraid of?"  
  
"of a relationship, of love, of you..."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Theresa, you, you do things to me that I never thought were possible. My whole world is upside down because of it. Think about it, my mother is in love with David, my father in love with Eve, they're treating me like a son, they've realized that Ethan isn't perfect, and you- you have feelings for me."  
  
In her heart she wanted to say that it wasn't just feelings it was love, but something stopped her. When Theresa didn't reply he went on.  
  
"Everything about you is so special, so unique, you drive me to do things that I wouldn't normally do."  
  
"What? Like going to LA to be with Whitney, using me to get closer to Whitney, not telling me your feelings for Whitney and letting me believe that you and I, that we actually had a chance?!"  
  
"Theresa- about her."  
  
"I know I said we needed to talk, but I don't know if I can take this." She felt the tears stinging at her eyes, her face reddened, her heart ached.  
  
"No, you're not leaving, I have to tell you how I feel." He walked towards the door blocking any chance of escape.  
  
"Fox, please." her shoulders started shaking as the sobs finally escaped, her voice wasn't above a whisper, "please just stop the pain."  
  
Swiftly he walked towards her, his heart ached seeing her in agony, he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace and rocked her back and forth, slowly.  
  
He brought his hand to her face and gently wiped away her tears, "Theresa, I care for you deeply, more than any other girl, more than Whitney."  
  
The last three words jerked her head up towards him as she stared at him in wonder. "I told you, I was afraid. I was willing to do anything to make it so the feelings that I felt for you would go away. Especially because I believed you still were in love with Ethan."  
  
"I never was in lo-"  
  
"I know, but that's not what I had thought, I never knew what love was. Never. But, I needed what I felt for you to go away, and Whitney became an outlet.I needed a game to play to keep my mind off of you, Whitney became that game. It was a challange, she was deeply in love with Chad and if I could somehow pull her away from Chad it would be one hell of a victory. Sounds horrible, doesn't it? Truth is, I didn't know I was doing it. I seemed to become bewitched by her voice, my heart was pining away for you, but Ethan kept me from you."  
  
"But I told you, Fox, I told you that he wasn't part of my life anymore, that I was trying to start over, I wanted to be with you."  
  
"By that time I was so manipulated by the game and the thought that Whitney was true love that I didn't know what to do. Then all this love started happening to me, Mom, Dad, my friends, you. I realized more and more each day what it was, what it could do to you, seeing David and Mom together, Dad and Eve. The mere thought of it bewilders and excites me. I've discovered that I don't want Whitney to be the one that I discover that love with, the game, it was child's play. Theresa, I want to discover that love, with you."  
  
At these words Theresa started crying again, this time of pure joy. She brought her hand to her lips before a gasp would escape and she felt the tears slide across her hand. Her hand fell down towards her lap as she stared into Fox's eyes.  
  
"I- what do you mean? Me?"  
  
"Yes, you, Theresa, I would be honored if I could call you my girlfriend, if I could show you all to all of our friends and see them green with jealousy."  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
Fox's face crumbled, "Oh God, Theresa, don't do this to me, I just poured my heart and soul out to you."  
  
Theresa reached out and gently touched his face, as if to wipe away the pain that she had caused, she leaned forward slowly and touched her lips against his. She retracted and continued staring up at him, he started to lean down to kiss her, but she stopped him with a mischivious smile, "So Fox, where are you going to take your new girlfriend on their first date?" 


End file.
